Hard Candy
by DevilGhostflower
Summary: Amaimon could do a lot of things he normally wouldn't when candy was at stake and Mephisto doesn't hesitate to take advantage of it. Mephisto/Amaimon, PWP smut, incest.


Short puffs of ragged breath escaped the Earth King's lips as he held onto the edge of Mephisto's desk. His long, black nails were scratching against the smooth mahogany surface.

Owner of said desk, however, couldn't care less in the current circumstances. It wasn't the first time he was pounding into his own brother, giving in to unspeakable acts of debauchery, or, to put it less eloquently - fucking Amaimon.

With a low grunt the older demon thrusted into his brother harder than before, feeling the smaller body underneath him jerk. Some papers were pushed off the desk and were now scattered over the floor messily. Mephisto tsked at the sight and pounded into the other even harder, making Amaimon's hips dig painfully into the wooden edge of the desk.

If previously the Earth King had tried to contain any sounds deemed inappropriate by biting his lips and cheeks then now a throaty moan escaped his abused lips. A smirk crossed Mephisto's face once he heard that, knowing that he had hit just the right spot.

If it wasn't the first time he was having sex with his own brother, it was, however, the first time the reason he had Amaimon bent over his desk were... sweets. Edible crystalline carbohydrates. Candy.

Mephisto's fingers slid into Amaimon's hair, twisting the soft green locks and tugging harshly and forcing the other demon face him. ''I still can't believe that my little brother is such a slut, spreading his legs for candy!'' A throaty laugh slipped past the chairman's lips before his tone changed and Amaimon's cheek was pressed hard against the surface, promising to bruise later. ''If I ever find out I'm not the only one...'' Mephisto was pretty sure that his brother could imagine rather well what would happen to him.

Although it was Mephisto himself who had jokingly offered the 'deal' when Amaimon wouldn't cease to whine about running out of candy, Amaimon was the one who took the first step. It was no longer in the joke-stage when the younger demon had straddled his lap, lips pressed firmly against his brother's and in mere seconds Mephisto had a reminder that kissing without biting wasn't considered kissing from Amaimon's point of view.

One thing lead to another and soon Amaimon had discarded all clothing with the help of Mephisto, who had eyed the other's tie for a second, contemplating on whether he should use it to bind Amaimon's wrists or not, but, to Mephisto's disappointment, Amaimon had somehow sensed it and sent the garment flying across the office.

Mephisto's hand trailed down the other's back, adorning the pale expanse of skin beneath his nails with angry, red marks. His fingers curled around the base of the other demon's tail and tugged harshly.

It was a nasty move and if anyone dared to do that to him they would earn a one way ticket to the nastiest corner of Gehenna, but he tried his luck, knowing that his little cute brother wouldn't dare do anything. At least not before he got his candy, and that could be easily postponed.

Amaimon cried out loudly, back arching upwards, yet at the same time he could sense a familiar tugging feeling in his stomach. Before he managed to whack Mephisto in the face with said tail, the older demon had wrapped the appendage around his arm and tugged again.

''A-Aniue, sto-'' The cry was cut off by a sharp gasp because Mephisto's other hand was in his hair again, tugging him in an upright position. Amaimon moaned loudly as he stumbled back, driving Mephisto's length even deeper into himself.

The green-haired demon was sent over the edge as he felt Mephisto's teeth sink into the sensitive flesh of his neck. His eyes fluttered shut and he jerked himself off in rough thrusts. The remaining papers on the chairman's desk were now completely ruined as white, sticky fluid covered them.

Mephisto groaned against Amaimon's neck as the already tight muscles around his length tightened even more, with a few sharp thrusts he released in the smaller demon, painting Amaimon's insides white.

Once his mind started to clear the demon pushed himself away to fall in the chair behind him. Mephisto's breath was still ragged and vision slightly blurred. Oh yes, now he realized just how much he had missed his brother.

Amaimon was left to slump down on the floor, his arms and the table the only thing somewhat holding his weight up as his shaky legs couldn't do the job. It took him a while to regain some of his composure so he could face Mephisto properly, chest still heaving.

''I don't have any candy.'' The older demon interrupted when Amaimon was about to speak up. The latter's eyes widened and he was left speechless. He needed his sweet fix, right now. He never wanted candy more than after being fucked through all the nine circles of hell.

''But I might find some after, say... 4 more rounds? Perhaps. I hope the rest of your day is free, because you're not going anywhere except under me.'' Mephisto grinned as the other glared daggers at him. He knew Amaimon wouldn't say no, but the demon himself was to blame anyway. He could easily get candy somewhere without paying. In short - he was asking for it. And Mephisto was more than happy to give all and more.

And now it was time to find that previously discarded tie and make it useful.

* * *

><p>AN: This was written for the Ao no Exorcist kink meme ( check them out – aonokink Livejournal ) and the prompt was 'sex in exchange for candy'. How could I resist!

Also, I'm amazingly cheesy when it comes to titles, I know.

Please tell me what you think! :D concrit appreciated.


End file.
